


i really should have believed in that nazi cult theory

by xXBlack_OceanXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bullying, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlack_OceanXx/pseuds/xXBlack_OceanXx
Summary: Bucky is a Hogwarts student just trying to survive with the help of his friends Natasha, Clint, and Loki. Thing is, there's a group of students (and a teacher) who don't want him to see the end of the year.He really should have brought into the theory that his housemates were in a Nazi cult that worshipped an alien and wanted all muggles dead.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	i really should have believed in that nazi cult theory

**Author's Note:**

> My Ao3 kept dying whenever I tried to put in more than 4 relationships, so if you have a problem with
> 
> -Scott/Hope  
> -Quill/Gamora  
> -Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (Peter 14/15, Wade 16)  
> -Peter/Harley
> 
> Then don't proceed past here. These are all minor relationships so don't worry too much. I don't know when this will be updated, but I intend to see it though to the end.

Bucky hauled his trunk up onto the luggage rack and sat down by the window, pulling a school book from his bag to start reading. Nat and Clint found him a few minutes later and put their stuff up.

"Barnes." Natasha sat across from Bucky.

"Romanov." He looked up from his book to greet her. Clint was sitting next to her and seemed to be trying to get a signal on his phone. Bucky laughed.

"Still not gonna work, Barton."

"Worth a try."

"You've been doing this for six years. What makes you think it's gonna change?" Bucky went back to his book. Natasha smiled and pulled her feet up, resting them against the outer wall of the train and leaning her back against Clint.

"You know, the definition of insanity is doing the same thing several times and expecting a different result." Nat pulled out a small book, which appeared to be written in Russian, and started reading. Clint fell silent, pulled an arrow and whetstone from somewhere, and started sharpening the arrow.

The next 10 minutes until the train started moving were mostly silent, filled mostly by the sound of pages turning and the soft scrape of the whetstone against the arrowhead. Clint grew increasingly restless as he sharpened the arrow, and eventually reached a breaking point.

"Does anyone want to play Gobstones or chess or something?" Bucky shrugged and put away his book. "I don't see why not." They set up the board and began to play. Bucky won three consecutive games before the door slammed open.

"Well, if it isn't the half-blood freak. How's life with the muggles?" The boy speaking sounded smug, rather pleased with himself and his oh-so creative insult. Bucky scowled and glared up at Rumlow and Rollins.

"Better than your life with a couple of Voldemort's knock-off followers. Tell me, how much did your parents pay to get out of Azkaban this time?" Rumlow sneered, but was cut off from speaking by a tall black-haired Slytherin behind him. 

"Go away Rumlow, nobody wants you here. Oh, and take your moronic cronies with you. And hurry, you're ruining the collective IQ of everyone else by the second." Rollins turned around to take a swing at the younger Odinson but was stopped by Rumlow pulling him away.

"Come on, we have better things to do than argue with stupid mudbloods." Loki glared at their retreating backs before entering the cabin and sitting down by the door. "Idiots, both of them. Truly a disgrace to Slytherin house." Bucky nodded.

"Hey, Loki. What's new?" The boy in question shrugged. "Not much. My brother is being an idiot again, but then again that's hardly new."

Clint was busy trying to clean off the foul-smelling liquid from the game, but he kept failing miserably. His clothes were lightly singed, and the liquid was smeared all over his face. Natasha had sat up and crowded against the outer wall at the beginning of the game so as to not get hit. He scowled down at his clothes, and Bucky decided to have pity on him and cleaned up the liquid, leaving only the singing on Clint's clothes and in his hair.

Loki had an amused look on his face as Clint was failing to clean off the liquid. "If it's any consolation, you don't go very long without ripping holes in your clothes anyway." The scowl remained firmly on Clint's face, and he sunk down in his seat.

The trolley came by a bit after that, and they each got a few things to snack on before the feast. The rest of the train ride passed with no incident, the four seventh years lounging around in the compartment uninterrupted until they neared the school and Natasha went to the bathroom to change into her robes.

The quartet got off the train once they arrived, and got into a carriage together. Fortunately it wasn't raining, so they weren't covered in mud by the time they reached the castle. Clint split off as they entered the Great Hall, as he was in Hufflepuff while Bucky, Natasha, and Loki were in Slytherin.

The three Slytherins made a point to sit far away from Rumlow, Rollins, Pierce, and Schmidt. None of the four boys was particularly pleasant to be around, and most of the house made a point of avoiding them. The entire school had come up with theories surrounding them and a Ravenclaw named Jasper Sitwell, everything from them being serial killers to them being in a Nazi cult that worshipped an alien and that intended to take over the world and eradicate all muggles. Bucky personally didn't buy into any of them, but he saw how all of them were possible. (Well, aside from that one about them being in a kinky sex cult. He couldn't see anyone wanting to fuck any of them.)

They sat through the sorting, and clapped politely for the six new Slytherins. The food appeared after Fury gave his welcoming speech, and everyone dug in. Natasha ignored Loki and Bucky in favor of talking to Wanda and Gamora, a pair of Slytherin girls in their year. 

The feast passed quickly, and the houses soon retreated to their dorms. Bucky and Natasha claimed seats near the fire, Loki choosing to instead sit in a corner and study for their first class the next day- Potions with Zola. To say Bucky wasn't thrilled to have Zola would be an understatement. The guy was a major creep, and he was usually involved in any of the theories that surrounded Rumlow and the others- that made the one about the sex cult even worse, and Bucky nearly puked whenever the thought crossed his mind.

He chose to ignore his schedule until then, and instead hung around near the fire until midnight, when he went up to bed.

Bucky woke up at 5:30 the next morning and got out of bed, hoping to finish his shower before the other boys woke up. Not because he was embarrassed or hiding something (he was actually regarded as one of the best looking boys in the whole school) but because he really did not want to give his dorm mates the chance to fuck with him once he was in the shower. Thankfully things went his way, and the only person Bucky encountered was Loki as the Odinson entered while Bucky dried his hair.

He reentered the dorm and walked over to his bed, filling his book bag with his school supplies and a book to read outside of school purposes. Once he finished that, Bucky left the Slytherin dorm and headed to the Library to grab a book to read during breakfast.

The school library carried a few books in languages other than English, and he selected a book of Russian fairy tales that he hadn't seen in the library before. Satisfied, the 7th year left for the Great Hall.

Bucky was one of the first students in the Great Hall. Even the Ravenclaw table was barely populated. Only two Gryffindors were up, the Hufflepuff table just had a small group of first years reading before their first class, and the only other Slytherin up was Nat. He wasn't sure when she got up, but it was probably before five so she had a chance to terrorize the first years.

He sat next to Natasha and helped himself to a large cup of coffee. The duo watched students slowly trickle in as they talked in Russian. Rumlow and Rollins sat down on either side of Bucky, and he sighed.

"The hell do you want?"

"Excited, Barnes? There's big plans for this year. Rumlow threw an arm around Bucky's shoulders and Bucky shrugged it off. 

"What are you talking about?" Bucky frowned at Rumlow, glaring suspiciously.

"Just what I said! You should be excited!" Bucky threw him another suspicious look before deciding he was done with his food and standing up to go hide in the library until first hour. Rumlow followed him, and Bucky was set on ignoring Rumlow.

"Fuck off."

"I don't think I will."

"I'm going to hex you."

"No you won't."

Bucky, who was done with Rumlow's bullshit, quickly stepped back and cast a series of hexes that turned his hair rainbow and left him attempting to tap dance while floating in the air. The last thing he did was cast a silencer, so Rumlow wouldn't yell the school down on them.

"I warned you, jackass."

Bucky turned and walked down to the dungeons. He wound up being one of the first people in the classroom. The only other person in the room was Steve Rogers, Head Boy and Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Bucky sat in the far right corner, waiting for Natasha or Loki to arrive. 

Natasha walked into the classroom a few seconds before class was set to start. She looked slightly flushed as she entered and sat next to Bucky, who raised an eyebrow at her. She glared and shook her head firmly at him. Bucky smirked and sat back as Zola entered. They sat through the lesson until they were allowed to start working.

"Have fun with Clint?" Bucky teased his longtime friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Natasha feigned ignorance.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Natasha gave him a joking glare and went over to the cabinet for the few ingredients her and Bucky didn't take to class with them. Bucky rolled his eyes and set to preparing the potion. He warded the table against the other Slytherins, knowing Rumlow would definitely throw something harmful in his potion if given the chance- he'd made the mistake of not warding the table before, and ended up in the Hospital Wing for several days.

Bucky and Natasha were one of the first pairs to successfully turn in their potion, and went back to their seat to wait. Bucky pulled out his potions book to read while he waited for class to end. 

Zola dismissed the class 15 minutes later, and Bucky was about to leave when he heard;

"Barnes, please stay behind."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are said to bring updates 👀


End file.
